


Futa files: Naruto

by Bokutosamurai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breeding, Canon Divergence, Cervical Penetration, Everybody is bi, Everyone Hates Sakura, Futanari, Futaverse, I'm not sorry, Incest, Kinks, Other, Pubic Hair, Sakura Abuse, Sakura Bashing, Sakura Is Useless, Semen inflation, Sex World, Teen Sex, Watersports, milfs and cougars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokutosamurai/pseuds/Bokutosamurai
Summary: While a certain blonde kunoichi has been away for a couple years, life is still business as usual in the hidden leaf village.And business is booming when your village has a lot of women with something extra.





	1. The Shower Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay so, anyone coming here from RWBY Futaverse, welcome back. Those of you who are Naruto fans and this probably the first work of mine you've come across, let me give you the primer on 'futaverse'
> 
> -Futanari exist because of a gene, having a dominant gene gives you the full package, while recessive genes means you don't get balls, which you'll need to get someone pregnant. It's possible for a normal hetero-couple to have futa-daughters thanks to having recessive genes.
> 
> -in the previous generation, there was an era known as the 'futa frenzy', Basically, think the sex, drugs and rock and roll and swinging stuff from like the 70s and such. This led to a baby boom of futa, which led to the age of consent getting lowered and the legalization of incest.
> 
> -Futanari who don't get proper sexual satisfaction can lose control of themselves, known medically as Sexual Fury Disorder (SFD) or 'fuck-crazy', so there's nothing agianst futa girls having sex and getting off as much as they do, it's healthy for them and safe for everyone else.
> 
> These element's will be given more detail as/when they come up in the plot, besides that all you need to know is that the main story of the series  
> doesn't happen, certain plot points might linger, though likely altered as need be but the main point is the villians and whatever they plan don't occur. Not that it matters, you came here to read kinky scenes, if you wanted to see the main plot unfold you'd just stick to the source material.
> 
> In case you haven't read the tags, I don't like Sakura very much, so there will be some bashing, not throughout the whole work mind you, but know going in that I've decided to portray as exactly the kind of uselss, shallow and superficial bitch she rightfully is, hence this first scene; reckoned I'd get the worst treatment I can give her out of my system from the start. Also new character sheets. Happy Fapping!
> 
> Sakura  
> Frame/figure: Average /column  
> Build: Slender  
> Hips/Thighs: Fertile /Supple  
> Breasts/butt: A Cup /Firm heart  
> Penis: 2 inches, cut  
> Balls/Cum: Walnuts /Unkown  
> Pubes: Thin, Strip (Bikini cut)  
> Fetish: Shotacon, Lolicon  
> Notes: Can't get it up

The village hidden in the leaves had seemed quiet for a couple of years now, that mainly had to do with a certain blonde kunoichi away on a journey for some important training, and Konoha just wasn’t the same without her. Word was she’d be coming home any day now, but until then, there were still missions to clear, jutsu to practice, and classes to take at the Fire Country Ninja Academy, not only the political and military center of one of the largest nations in the ninja world, but also the most highly populated of futanari kunoichi there was in one establishment, let alone a single village.

 The past couple months had seen a dearth of missions for the chunin, thus many weekdays were spent either tutoring the cadets, doing D-rank missions (really, just community service), or simply training, more to pass the time then to keep in shape.

The fifth hokage’s apprentice stuck her pink-haired head through the door to the ladies locker room, finding it thankfully empty save for three shower stalls, a cloud of steam rising over each curtain, obscuring the figures inside. Coated in the sweat and dirt of practice out in the field by the monument stone where her team first formed over the lunch-less task of securing bells from their sensei, she hurriedly crossed the tiled floor to her locker, quickly undressing and stuffing her wardrobe into it, grabbing a towel and speeding into the nearest stall. As hot water rained down on her, rinsing off her sweat and easing the aches of her muscles, the teenage kunoichi took a moment, as she often did, to examine her body, an all too familiar sense of shame filling her. She wasn’t ashamed of the penis hanging limply upon on her groin itself, fin her village, it was rarer to find a girl _without_ one. No, she was bothered by it’s pitiful size, to even say it was a glorified clitoris was an understatement, for at least a clitty could become erect.

With a pained sigh she turned up the shower, took a bar of soap and began scrubbing away, hoping her body worries would be lathered off her and wash down the drain with the grime. It didn’t work, as always.  
For Sakura Haruno, bathing and showering were just another reminder of how pathetic she was, having to feel all the curves and measurements she didn’t have on a regular basis was the daily three meals plus dessert for her insecurities. At fifteen, other futanari were already developing enough to make porn stars jealous, sporting chests that turned heads and hung like beasts. Combined with the endurance, stamina and flexibility that came from ninja training, any other girl her age was more then capable of proving true every rumor you could hear about a hermaphrodite. A reputation the hidden leaf was quite (though not openly for the sake of public-decency) proud of in fact.

Yet here she was, with a tiny useless dick, breasts that were hardly better then bug bites, and not even a hint of muscle tone to show for her all training these last few years. The only proof she had even been going through puberty in the first place was the thin strip of pink curls on her pubis and the ample balls that were doomed to never release their contents, not on a face, not inside the warm wet walls of a vagina, never with another partner. The most she had going for her were a breedable set of hips, but even the prospect of being a simple housewife was out of reach for such a talentless twat like her who couldn’t even make a sandwich or fetch a beer without messing something up.

 Dejected, she left the stall with her head hanging, towel clutched in her hand as the last bit of water dripped from the shower head, skin still wet as she returned to her locker, sighing as she opened it up and rummaged around for a fresh pair of panties. One of the showers turned off, she looked to see the silhouette beyond the curtain gather up a bundle of long hair and tie it in a ponytail. Oh god, She threw her clothes out of the locker, quickly tossing through them as another shower turned off, the figure within sporting just as much hair and a more voluptuous outline. Dammit, she couldn’t have forgotten to take her dirty laundry home again had she? She couldn’t allow _them_ to catch her like this, naked and vulnerable. Another shower shut off and she quickly wrapped her towel around her waist as a curtain pulled open, she took a breathe and tried to look casual as she continued going through her dirty clothes.

Ino gave a stretch as she strut towards the lockers, towel around her neck to dry her dripping hair as she let her cock hang out out freely and proud. Sakura tried to pay the blonde no mind, but she could feel her fellow kunoichi’s eyes on her, followed by swift hand to the rear. “No clean clothes again teeny-tits?” Ino snarked as she opened her locker.  
  
“N-no....” Sakura replied submissively, “It seems I forgot to do my laundry again.” She tried to throw out a chuckle, but it came out as nervous as you’d expect. Ino gave a predatory smirk as she pulled out a set of cream yellow boxers, plenty of room in the crotch for her, enough to stuff some big balls comfortably inside of them if she had them. “Well...I can let you borrow something, won’t have any bras in your size unfortunately.” She took out one of a matching color and made a show of holding it against her bouncy jugs. “Just had to upgrade to C-cup a week ago, you see.”  
  
Damn it, and to think she was flat until two years ago, at this rate she would be as busty as Anko-sensei before she hit twenty, maybe even Lady Tsunade  
  
“Don’t have worry about that, obviously.” Sakura sighed the last word, being mocked for a small chest she could live with. Another curtain opened and out walked Hinata, her head and thick-framed, curvy body wrapped in towels, probably for warmth rather then modesty Sakura figured, unlike her she didn’t have anything to hide. “Ino, Sakura.” She greeted in that soft, almost angelic voice of her. “Good afternoon.”. There was a noticeable wobble in the cheeks of her backside as she walked. “Hi Hinata.” the Pinkette replied. “uh, hey, do you have any clothes that I can borrow?”  
  
“Hm? Well I can look but I think my clothes would be a bit big on you.” She undid the towel around her body. God, those those jugs would make any baby very happy, and with hips like that she could push them out easy, even her dick with it’s modest length was pleasantly plump with a big round end.  
Neither of the other girls could look away, Ino’s cock was already chubbing. “That’s okay.” Sakura tried to sound content. “It’s just until I can get home.”  
  
Hinata gave a small nod as she took out the smallest pair of shorts she had, with an ass like hers Sakura could curl up in a ball inside them. “Maybe Tenten would be closer to your size.” she pondered.  
  
Sakura grimaced, don’t tell her. 

“Tenten would what now?”  
  
Shit. 

Sakura gulped, her worst fear coming to pass as the last of the shower-takers entered the room, preferring to towel-off completely before leaving her stall, Tenten’s body was the least sodden of the four kunoichi. Sakura wanted to draw some semblance of comfort with her presence, A year older then all of them, and yet flat as a board, more like a popsicle stick with her frame actually. But no,with the muscle tone in her limbs and abs, the meatiness of her big, fat dick, and large juicy nuts hanging below her bushel of curls, and the aura of confidence she brimmed with, Sakura couldn’t even feel better about herself with the relatively less developed girl who joined them at the lockers.  
  
“Sakura doesn’t have anything clean to wear.” Ino explained.  
  
“Yeah, you don’t mind if I borrow some right?” Sakura said, she wanted, needed to leave that room quickly, all three of her fellow ninja, close enough to smell the shampoo they used, all their developing bodies on full, shameless display, two of them quickly getting aroused thanks to Hyuga’s plump and curvy body. It was the situation that would lead to exactly what you’d expect of teenage hermaphrodites left to their own devices without supervision. 

“Sure thing, if you’d do me a favor.” Tenten produced a thick notebook from her locker. “Fill my bingo book?”  
  
“Your bingo book?” The pinkette took a step back, she had a hunch what her upperclassman was talking, she hoped she was wrong.  
  
“Yeah, you know how bounty hunters and the like keep bingo books of shinobi they could fight? Well now futagirls are keeping books for their sexual partners and other herms.” Tenten flipped through a few pages. “Has nude photo of each, and includes all the statistics; measurements, fetishes, reproduction counter, even how much spunk they shoot. I’ve gotten plenty from girls all over the village but I still don’t have yours.”  
  
“Oh...um.” Sakura held her arms, clearly uncomfortable, her hunch had been right. “Well, uh, I can do it for you later if that works.”  
  
“Oh come on, just do it here.” Tenten whipped out a little camera. “I mean you’re already like ninety-nine percent naked anyways.”  
  
“Actually Sakura,” Hinata removed the towel from her head, letting her now-dry silky long locks hang freely as she started brushing them. “If you don’t mind me asking, why do you always try to stay covered up?”  
  
“Yeah...” Ino shut her locker and gave the pink haired girl a good look over. “Come to think of it, I’ve never seen you seen naked form the waist down since we were little.” They used to share baths when they were friends. “I have no idea how big your dick has gotten since we were ten.”  
  
Sakura tried-and failed- again to chuckle nonchalantly. “Ah, hehe, j-just like to stay decent you know? Not every dickgirl needs to flaunt her stuff, just because we’re ornery doesn’t mean we have to act like whores.” 

“Fair enough.” Ino leaned against the lockers. “But its still kind of odd how you seem so nervous.”  
  
Hinata snickered. “Sounds to me like she’s embarrassed about something.” Sakura caught a glimpse of her pale eyes looking to her towel, did...did she use the Byakugan when no one was looking?  
  
Ino grinned. “Oh? Are you trying to hide something?”  
  
Tenten gave similar smile as she crossed her arms over chest. “You know what? I bet she’s not even packing, she’s just been pretending to be a futa this whole time to fit in.”  
  
“I-I’m not!” Sakura’s voiced cracked. “I’m the same as all of you, I’m just not a shameless pervert about it.”  
  
“Then prove it,” Ino said. “Lose the towel and get completely naked like the rest of us.”  
  
Sakura gripped the towel securely as she took a step, turning her back moving closer to Tenten. “I won’t, I have nothing to prove to any of you.”  
  
Ino gave a shrug. “Oh well, I guess we’ll just have to believe you’re a phony then.”  
  
Hinata snickered again, and Sakura could just barely make out the veins around her eyes receding. Of course, she could use the Byakugan to see through clothes, how long had she been up to that? And her dick was completely hard now, the foreskin peeled back. Dammit, it’s always the quiet ones. “Oh, I assure you, she is very much a hermaphrodite, she’s just....insecure.”  
  
The other two girls began to chuckles. “Well that _would_ explain a lot.” Ino said.  
  
“You know Sakura, The best thing to do about your fears is facing them, so why don’t you just get it over with?” Tenten said as Hinata and Ino stepped closer. “Take the towel off and let us see your baby dick.”  
  
Sakura pressed her back to lockers, surrounded by the three futas, all erect and eyeing her like predators looking for the tastiest bit of meat to bite into. Were they getting off on this? “I-I’m not letting you see it!” She covered her mouth as soon the words.  
  
“So you’re not denying you have a baby dick then?” Tenten pulled her arm away from her towel.  
  
Sakura tried to struggle but she was weaker then all of them, “No, I just...I don’t...You can’t.... please stop!”  
  
Hinata took her other hand and gently caressed her knuckles. “Don’t try to fight it Sakura, it will be much easier if you just give in.” though she didn’t pin her arm against the locker as Tenten did, she still gripped her wrist with enough strength to keep her from freeing it, her expression and tone were of a sadist.  
  
“Please, no!”  
  
Ino crouched in front of her, “And a one, and a two.” her left and right hands took hold her towel with each count. “and a three inches or less!” She shot up, pulling the towel with her movement, flipping it up and yanking it lose.  
  
Less then a second.  
  
It took less then a second for her skin to lose contact with the concealing cotton that was her one and only shield against the humiliation she long feared would one day find her.  
  
In less then a second her emotions shifted from embarrassment and fear, to outright terror, to utter defeat, shame, worthlessness and despair.  
  
In less then a second the three kunoichi caught a glimpsed of the tiny useless dick she tried to hide from then.  
  
In the second after that, the whole locker room filled with a cacophony of laughter, though one who listned cold faintly make out one voice sobbing.  
  
Sakura slid down to her butt, one hand on her face to cry into as the other hid her shame, a futile gesture though, as the other three had already committed it’s sight to memory.  
  
“Oh my god! You don’t even have a dick worth a damn.” Ino busted between her bouts of laughter. “You truly are the worlds most worthless cunt, would a girl even be able to feel that?”  
  
“Oh, you poor thing.” Hinata giggled like a schoolgirl behind her hand. “My baby sister is already bigger then you ...when I changed her diapers at five months old.” She lowered her hand and gave her a look of pity. “She cried less too.” 

“Oh come on guys, we’re being cruel, she didn’t ask for this” Tenten lowered to one knee and put a hand on Sakura’s shoulder. “What do you say we make it up to you? In the way futa’s do best? Just cause your little tick-tack isn’t any good doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy having our nice cocks stuffing your holes. “  
  
Sakura hiccuped a couple times “Just do whatever you want.” She didn’t care anymore, she just wanted to run home and cry into her pillow, or slit her wrists.  
  
Ino looked back and forth to Hinata and Tenten, “Hear that guys? ‘Do anything you want’, sounds like consent to me, let’s fuck the shit out of this pathetic twat.”  
  
“Sounds good to me, I’ll go first.” Hinata tilted up Sakura’s face and thrust her cock between her quivering lips. Seven inches of plump juicy peckermeat slid past her tongue, the sizable round glans pressing into the back of her throat, the pinkette’s nose tickled buy the fluffy hairs of her neatly trimmed patch, balls as big as lemons smacking her chin. “Hup! Ha! Hup! Hup! Un!” She went as she fucked the useless cunt’s mouth-pussy against the lockers doors, lightly but audibly slamming the back of her head against the metal, her ass bouncing enticingly.  
  
Ino stroked off to the wonderful sight until precum dribbled over her fingers, smearing it up down her shaft to use as lube. “Excuse me a second Hinata honey.” She dragged out Sakura’s lower body out from under for proper access to her pussy, the blunette adjusting her posture accordingly to keep hammering into the back of Sakura’s throat. Ino spread her legs, lined up with her and slid inside in one rough shove. All thirteen inches disappeared past her lady-lips, which kissed the blonde’s hairless base as her narrow tip hit her cervix.  
  
Blood trickled and Inn chuckled. “Really? This is the first time you’ve taken a cock?” Dumbslut didn’t even pop her cherry on a dildo to pass herself off as experienced. “You know, it does make me happy to be your first you know, I’ve always wanted to do it with you Sakura, as friends, or more then that.” She lifted a leg and placed it on her shoulder, gripping her supple thigh. “But deflowering you as a worthless bitch who’s only good for being a cum dump? That’s even better.” She started moving, feeling Sakura’s walls stretch around her girth.  
  
Tenten looked up and back down from her bingo book eagerly as she filled it out, her phimosis dick leaking a clear fluid. “Hey, how big is she when hard?” She asked.

“Let’s see.” Ino grabbed Sakura’s tiny dick with her finger and thumb, stroking it as she sped up her thrusts. Sakura let out a long whine around Hinata’s dick, though unable to get it up, a futanari’s cock was as sensitive as a clit, and for one of her size the stimulation could be quite overwhelming, even if she wasn’t being fucked and throated. “Uhn. Fuck. Mmn.” Ino grunted “Her pussy’s pretty hot and juicy though, figures that a useless cunt is only good _for_ making use of her cunt, how’s her mouth?” 

Hinata gasped for air between her aroused sounds, “Hun! It’s wonde-Uhn! wonderful!” she shuddered and locked up, bottoming out into Sakura’s lips as she let her body react naturally, following its urges and just nutting into whatever pleasurable hole her cock was stuffed inside of without discretion “Now be a good bitch and swallow it all.”. Sakura rolled her eyes up as a liter of salty splooge poured down her gullet, her body quivering, pussy clinging tightly to Ino’s prick repeatedly prodding the entrance to her womb. “Huh! Fuck!” Ino was set off and shot her load as well, blasting off nearly a gallon of hot, thick jism right past Sakura’s cervix and filling her baby chamber with spermless spunk.  
  
Sakura could do nothing when they took her, humiliated and sobbing she only lied there and accept the girls having their way with her, but as they fucked her, and as they came into her mouth and pussy, something seemed to shift in her mind. Something about being a used as a fuck toy and a semen receptacle just made her feel....accepting of it all. 

“My turn now?” Tenten asked as Hinata got up off her knees and Ino pulled her softening pecker out with a satisfied sigh. “Whew...Yeah go ahead, I’ll need a moment to recharge.”

Hinata giggled. “Do you want her sloppy seconds Tenten? I’d don’t mind having them.”

“In that case, let’s spit roast her.” Tenten grinned. “I’ll be happy just to bugger her, but I gotta get this big bastard wet first, I can tell she’s gonna be tight.”  
  
Hinata chuckled as she set up Sakura on all fours, facing the older kunoichi who wasted no time stuffing her mouth yet again with another cock, one much longer and girthier. Prepared by Hinata’s plump shaft, it took little effort for Tenten to cram her ten inches down her throat. As Sakura gagged Hinata made a hand sign. “Sterility Jutsu.” A surge ran through her being, and her testicles felt a tad numb, she smirked, she was set on emptying her balls inside this bitch, but it wouldn’t be good for a Hyuga to go knocking up the common folk recklessly, now she could take thing as far as she wanted. Grabbing the pink-haired girls firm heart-shaped butt she lined and pushed her modest length inside her creampied passage with a moan.  
  
Ino sat on the floor, resting until she could pop another boner, watching with a small pit in her stomach, this wasn’t like Hinata. In fact she was one of the few who didn’t tease Sakura, but watching the way she slammed her hips into her, it was starting to make sense. One could easily discover that the Hyuga girl was infatuated with a certain blonde kunoichi form their year, one who had a crush on Sakura of all people for a time.

It was a hate fuck. 

Every thrust Hinata made was an expression of her jealously and contempt for Sakura stealing her love interest’s affections. Ino was no different, she longed to be close with Sakura years ago, but she was smitten with a moody pretty-boy who didn’t give a shit about anyone and who ran away from the village, and was the whole reason the shallow bitch stopped being her friend. She fucked her to make up for her unrequited feelings as much of out the spite that grew out of them. She’d probably feel bad about everything happening and try to stop Hinata, if it wasn’t for being over her. 

Tenten grabbed Sakura’s head, gripping her pink locks tightly and holding her down as deep on her dick as she could, the useless cunt continued to gag and cough, trying to struggle with her eyes rolled up as Hinata kept hammering into her, a fat pecker with the force of thick hips behind it slamming her loud enough to reverberate acoustically throughout the locker room, a loud moan ringing out before she bottomed out and came inside her, stuffing her cunt with even more hot hermaphrodite jizz. Hinata panted a bit and gave Sakura’s small ass a firm swat, eliciting a noise form her with Tenten’s ten-incher still lodged down her bulging throat. 

Just when it seemed she was going to pass out, Tenten finally and mercifully pulled out, giving her a little smack on the face with her slobbered knob. “Good job.” She said, getting behind Sakura she lifted her up, holding up her legs and pressing her phimosis tip against her tight little pucker. “N-no, wayte.” Sakura babbled a bit, cum and saliva still dripping down her chin. “Naht mai azzhole.”  
Tenten gave her a “Tsk tsk.” as she adjusted her grip, putting the girls ankles behind her head, “You already told us we can do anything we want, so be a good little cumdump and take your buggering.” She pushed and Sakura grunted as her virgin asshole was invaded by the upperclassman’s phallus. Inch by inch she plunged her long thick dick deep into her ass, Hinata and Ino watching as Sakura’s hole stretched out around it until all but an inch remained.

“Hot damn.” Ino remarked, her penis now fully recharged and standing ready, “Hold her still for a bit.” Ino joined them and returned her cock to its rightful place inside Sakura, the two holding the helpless twat between them as they rammed their rods alternatingly in her tight, newly broken-in holes, their shafts rubbing together inside her. “Any way I can join in?” Hinata spoke up. “Her mouth was so good and I could use a clean-up.”  
Tenten and Ino agreed and carefully adjusted position, Tenten sitting on the ground so Hinata could fuck Sakura’s mouth again, upside down, her balls smacking her face as Ino continued to hammer against her cervix. 

Earlier, as Sakura sobbed, she spent a moment debating as to whether or not to hang herself in her bedroom. That thought was the furthest thing from her mind now. All she can think of was the three futa cocks making use of her body, though mocked for being undeveloped, it was still desirable as a source of pleasure and release.  
She wanted more, more cocks to suck and fuck and stroke, more dicks blowing their wads inside and all over her. She wanted to be used as nothing more then walking talking sex doll.  
  
It made her useful to others. 

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata all hit their peaks in unison, and cried out together as they came, Sakura came right with them, squirting juices in Ino’s lap as all three of her carnal cavities were filled with quite possibly two or more gallons of hot sticky baby-batter combined, over half of which was shot up inside her rectum thanks to Tenten. “Whew...” Ino went as withdrew from her former love, pecker going limp again. “You want her pussy now Ten-inch?”  
Tenten chuckled as she slowly pulled Sakura off of her. “Tempting, but I can’t get a sterility jutsu to work, I’d rather my kids not have any uselessness-genes. ”  
  
“Fair enough.” Ino wiped her pecker on Sakura’s flushed face to clean her cum off of it, Hinata doing the same with her belly. 

“Hm? Did she never get an erection?” she asked. 

“Yeah, you’re right, she’s been soft this whole time.” Tenten came around to stick her dick in Sakura’s mouth, who was still just lucid enough to acknowledge the taste and smell of her own ass on it. 

“Look at her, she’s basically ahego.” Hinata observed. “All this stimulation and still flaccid, do you think...?” 

“No way.” Ino almost snorted. “Isn’t that like medically impossible for a herm?”  
  
Sakura babbled a bit with a mouthful of Tenten, she wanted to explain that it _was_ possible, just extremely rare for a futanari, and it never happened due to age like it could in males, but she only had so much cognition left, she’d rather just just bask in the afterglow of her orgasm and the feeling of all the cum inside her.  
  
Ino giggled got a few markers out of her locker. “Well, since we can’t just leave her here, let’s make sure she’s looked after.” Tenten and Hinata agreed to three them wrote all over the nearly-fainted girl. _Broke baby dick_ above her bikini trim, _itty-bitty-titties_ across her chest, _dumbslut_ on her big forehead, _cum dump, cocksleeve, human onahole_ and other assorted titles wherever they could, though they were kind enough to leave a _No breeding!_ prominently on her stomach, couldn’t let the schools new toy be knocked up before everyone else had chance to enjoy now could they?  
  
Their tummies grumbling and demanding lunch, the three ninja got dressed and left the locker room, Sakura still lying on the tile in full view of anyone who would enter, and as the day went on, plenty did, from students and genin to even the teachers and jonin, even an Anbu according to rumor. It only took two days for word to spread all across the school and the rest of the village, but by then Sakura was way to busy enjoying her new status to be bothered by it. The useless cunt had a very useful cunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it okay to give Hinata blue hair? I mean she's given that in the manga sometimes but I'm pretty sure her hair is canonically purple (Gaara's too I believe) but I guess most people treat the anime as the true-canon?  
> Honestly I just wanted to refer to someone as a blunette for once since I've never had the chance. I'll prolly go back and fix it sometime.  
> Really, I'm more worried that this took four and a half thousand words, but what can I say? Sometimes my ki gets flowing and I'm just like "Fuck brevity, let's make a good a scene." 
> 
> If you like my work, wanna see more and stay updated about it, check out my discord where you can hang out, talk and play with other cool nerds like me, with topics ranging from cartoons and TTRPGs to Shipping and shitposting. https://discord.gg/whPDBjU


	2. A Blonde, A brunette and a redhead....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One cool aspect of Naruto vs RWBY is that Naruto has more woman who are fully grown, so there's oppurunity to show off the difference between the adult and teenage futanari. Last chap was a group of teens while this one has three older ladies, I do think it's a bit stale to do two group sex scenes in a row so next chapter will be a proper coupling. I don't know why I feel the need to keep Naruko foreshadowed without mentiong her by name, I guess that's just beacuse it's the narrative device I decided to go with? Hopfully three curvy woman with thick bushes isn't too samey for the scene, Happy Fapping
> 
> Kushina  
> Frame/Figure: Average /Triangle  
> Build: Athletic  
> Hips/Thighs: Mature /Supple  
> Breasts/Butt: D cup /Firm Round  
> Penis: 12 inch, Meaty girth, uncut  
> Balls/Cum: Melons /1.2 gallon  
> Pubes: Thick Tuft  
> Fetish: Family, Erojustu  
> Notes: Recovers quickly, easily excited

Kushina gave a relieved sigh as she finished watering the last plant on the balcony, why her daughter kept so many she never fully understood, but she promised to take care of them while they were gone and dammit an Uzumaki doesn’t go back their word. She wiped her brow a bit and shielded her eyes from the blistering afternoon sun as she looked out over the city, she could just barely make out the roof of Ichiraku on main street.  
  
It had actually been quite a while since she last had ramen, but it wasn’t quite the same to eat some without her beautiful blonde bundle of headaches and joy loudly slurping noodles next to her. That reminded her. She shut the balcony door and made sure her daughter’s room was clean as she made her way to the calendar by the fridge. Old man Jiraiya had been keeping in contact with the Hokage and her throughout his trip with Kushina’s daughter, his last correspondence said they’d be coming home to the village “Any day now.”  
  
That was unhelpfully vague, ‘any any now’ could be tomorrow, next Tuesday, in a couple weeks or at the end of the month. Well, at any rate, she should be prepared. Kushina marked off the day and headed for her bedroom. The little apartment she lived in for the last fifteen years was quite modest, a little cramped even, and was very far removed from the two-story house with a yard she had dreamed of living in with her family, but a giant fox monster stomping on your home that your husband had to sacrifice himself to seal within your newborn child would do that. At least it was comfy and cozy enough to make Kushina and her child as tight-knit as a mother and daughter could be.  
  
She passed by Minato’s shrine, giving it a small smile. “Excuse me sweetie, passing through.” She told it, being the type to talk out loud, as she got into the closet, and dragged a big wooden case the size of a cabinet door. “If our daughter’s training has gone as well as Old Jiraiya has said.” She said, wiping her hands after laying it out. “Then I say it’s time we teach her the family trade. Oh I can’t wait to see how she’s grown.”n She unhooked the latch and opened it up, the scent of the old scrolls filling her nostrils almost instantly.  
  
As a ninja family, the Uzumaki clan were known for their vast amount of chakra and a particular knack for sealing arts. As a futanari family, the Uzumaki clan were known for developing erotic jutsu. In fact, the Uzumaki had played a part in just about every sexual culture-shift since the First Hokage had taken up office. Kushina felt a bit of pride welling in her bosom, she couldn’t wait to teach her child all the jutsu and history of their clan. The she frowned as she sorted through the scrolls, some gone. She clicked her tongue as it hit her, “That’s right, the academy archives.” she gave a little sigh, closed the case and rubbed her neck as she stood. “I suppose I could say hi to lady Tsunade and pick them up, maybe get lunch? A couple of errands?” Yeah that sounded good, especially the lunch part. “Alright Minato, I’ll be back in a few hours, did you see where I put my shoes?”

A few scrolls had been given to the Shinobi Academy, some for safe-keeping, others for historical value, and a couple in particular were used in education, namely sex-ed for futanari where the sterility and infertility jutsu were mandatory to learn. Not that Uzumaki insisted on their use, after all, every girl in Uzumaki clan was a futanari, testicles and all, and that led to the third gender slowly but surely proliferating. According to experts, it was a gene that gave the Uzumaki their peculiar sexual nature, one which had passed on to all the children they sired, be they bastards, love-children or wedding night conceptions. In time, enough women were being born as futanari that the trait wasn’t exclusively an Uzumaki trademark, in fact, in the previous generation, futanari were all the rage among the X-rated circles of society, hermaphrodites were everywhere, in the sex industry, adult movies, as famous actors and ninja and even your next door neighbor or mayor.

It had gotten so out of hand, that eventually laws had to change to accommodate the inevitable baby boom that came with such a perverted sexual revolution, Kushina and others of her age who came out of it had grown up in a ninja world where you could fuck when you were ten years old and get fucked at fifteen, twelve if you were a futa, and with your most closely related family members as well. Kushina was thirteen when she did it with Minato the first time, and their child had lost her virginity to that nice girl at the ramen shop as a ‘tenth birthday gift’ for her favorite customer, spoiling the identical birthday gift Kushina gave her later that night, at least she got to wear her old gear for some ‘captured by an enemy ninja’ role play.

Kushina tummy grumbled, thinking about noodles and how much her daughter loved them just reminded her how hungry she was as she entered the academy, making her way to the hokage’s office, being a personal friend she didn’t need to check in with anyone. Outside the door a cute little piggy peeked inside the crack. “Hey Tonton.” The redhead leaned down, “Something up?” she titled her head and the piggy gave a troubled oink. With a hum of curiosity she gave a couple of courtesy knocks before opening the door, inside Lady Tsunade assumed her seat behind the desk stacked with mountains of paperwork, her faithful assistant Shizune sobbing into her gargantuan bust and clinging to her as she used a free to do a paper. “Uh, Did I come at a bad time?”

Tsunade sighed and waved her in. “No no just...She’s very upset.”  
“Ah-huh.” Kushina closed the door as she stepped inside. “Something happen?”  
“Oh, we were talking and somehow the conversation turned that I suggested she try dating. Then she started moping about not having a spouse or kids and well...You see the result.”  
Kushina rubbed her head as a bead of sweat dripped, “A midlife crisis? Well, I mean she is turning thirty-one in a few days.”

Tsunade’s eye twitched as the words left the redhead’s mouth, Shizune stiffened against her and started bawling harder. “Waaah! See? Even Kushina is starting to think I’m getting old and washed-up.” The fifth Hokage groaned as she patted her for comfort, wasn’t _she_ the old lady in the room? “There there, your not old, I’m sure that special someone is out there, you just need to find them.” She gave another sigh as her assistant quieted down a bit, starting to hiccup. “So, Kushina, what can I help you with?”  
  
The ninja-milf gave a her head a scratch, Tsunade had probably been dealing with this for the past hour, she truly had a kunoichi’s patience. “Ah well, I’m sort of here about Jiraiya’s last letter, does the academy still have the Uzumaki clan scrolls? Oh and maybe go out for lunch.”. Tsunade pursed her lips a little, getting an idea. “Actually yeah, I think so.” She said with that look in her eye. “You go grab them and come back, I’ll finish up this last page and we can grab a bite.”  
  
“Alright, please stop crying Shizune.” Kushina shrugged and left, in the archives she found the four scrolls the Academy had, one about the Uzumaki history, two for basic and advanced erotic-jutsu, the last was the original futa-sutra, a guidebook of sex positions, but copies were widely available so she left it. Coming back to the office, Tonton seemed to be avoiding looking inside, and flushed look on their face. Now what could be going on? Opening the door, she found her answer. In the middle of the office Shizune stood naked as the day she was born, the Hokage feeling he sides from behind, a bulge in her pants. “W-what the hell did I walk in on this time?” Kushina’s nose nearly spewed blood as she quickly shut the door and clicked it, did they leave it unlocked on purpose?  
  
“Oh, just trying to help Shizune feel comfortable.” Tsunade said, her hands followed the curves of her mature, thick hips and up her slim torso, feeling the wonderful curves of her pear-shaped figure and soft skin before reaching around to grab her firm breasts. “See sweetie? You’re perfectly desirable, isn’t that right?” Tsunade shot her a wink and a grin. “Hell yeah!” Kushina almost drooled, the blood in her face now racing to her loins, hot damn she was actually worried about not getting a lover with a bod like that? Wasn’t _she_ the milf in the room?  
  
Tsunade giggled. “Take it from me, you’re only as old as you feel, and we want to make you feel very good.”  
Shizune’s hands covered her crotch, concealing what little modesty she had left in the buck. “But Lady Tsunade, it’s my job to-.” “Shh.” Tsunade placed a finger on her lips. “This time, it’s my turn to relieve you.”  
Shizune withdrew her hands and placed them lovingly on Tsunade’s firm hands, exposing her full natural bush.  
All these years as a student and friend to the Sannin, she had let her body be used for Tsunade’s release and pleasure, maybe it was time she focus on her own enjoyment for once, maybe that was why Tsunade told her take some time off in the first place. “Alright then.” She shut her eyes, Tsunade’s embrace was so warm and caring.

“Kushina? Mind lending a hand? or a cock?” Tsunade said. “I mean you have those scrolls.”

“Oh I gotcha’” Kushina made a face, closing and eye and sticking her tongue out and poking her temple. “Gotta’ make sure their still usable after all.” and she knew just the one to test. As the Hokage began to undress she opened the basic-erojutsu scroll and found the one she wanted. She made a few hand signs as Tsunade pulled down her bloomers. “Instant Strip Jutsu!” In a puff of smoke, Kushina’s clothes were off, neatly folded a few feet from her, the scrolls piled on top, her foot-long erection standing proudly above her enormous sack of melon sized testicles.

A blonde, a brunette and a redhead, all thirty plus with were naked together in the village leader’s office, two of them sporting erections that put porn stars to shame. Both unpeeled their foreskins as Shizune sank to her knees. “First, I would love to go down on both, I’ve always wanted to fellate more the one penis.”

Kushina grinned as she approached, her cock flopping with her steps. “You mean you wanna’ throat as many big cocks as you can.” She chuckled as presented the assistant with her package and the Hokage did the same.  
“Just ‘cause you’re medical ninja doesn’t mean you have to sue medical terms, talk like a slut, embrace your lust girl.”  
  
Shizune giggled, taking a dick in each hand. “I’ll try.” She stroked them both, comparing them. She was of course familiar with Tsunade’s, she was quite the well endowed woman, her bras had to be specially ordered for her size, and even then they would only last so long before snapping. Eventually she had given up on them and just wore whatever she could be decent in with G-cup boobs. Her cock was just as big, eighteen inches of girthy, vein covered shlong that her pussy had been perfectly molded too from years of casual sex, below were a set coconuts full of cum. Kushina was close, not as long, but thicker and with bigger balls. Both had pubes as bushy as hers though somewhat trimmed, luckily futanari don’t have hair follicles on their nuts.

She gave each one a base-to-tip lick and started going deep on them, her throat offering no resistance due to her desire and experience cramming such big beefy beasts down her gullet. She heard the usual breathy moans form her teacher, but Kushina’s noises were cuter in tone. Back and forth she sucked off both woman, taking each of their shafts straight straight to the base and leaving them shiny and slick with saliva when she pulled off to take the other, always jerking off which ever one wasn’t bulging her throat at the time. Kushina’s knees wobbled, “F-fuck!” she had never been deep-throated like this before, her balls tightened up, ready to release. Shizune smiled and sucked on Tsunade’s tip, circling her tongue all around it, looking back at the redheaded milf with an excited expression as she stroked off her powerfully throbbing length.

Kushina locked up, letting out a moan as her dam burst, for several seconds she blew, cock pulsating in Shizune’s hand as it spewed rope after rope of hot baby batter, splattering the brunette’s face, chest and neck in thick globs of over a gallon sticky semen. Kushina trembled and let out a sigh, “God damn, you can suck Shizune, that’ll get the guys and girls attracted to you.”. Shizune giggled, Tsunade wiping her sperm soaked face with her pecker, “It comes from years of keeping this big bitch satisfied.”. Tsunade smirked, “Well it isn’t satisfied yet, but today you’re in charge so what would you like to do with it?”

The assistant grinned. “I want to have it blow it’s load into my stomach, while Kushina ravages my cunt.” To make her point she made a hand signed and performed an infertility jutsu. Tsunade laid on her back as requested and Shizune crawled on top of her, going right back to throating her eighteen inch monster as Kushina got in position behind, looking down to give the Hokage a sly smile before plunging her huge cock deep into her assistant’s hairy pussy. Gripping the thick cheeks of her nice round butt, Kushina eagerly probed in and out of Shizune, her walls welcoming all twelve inches by stretching around the thick meat.  
  
Tsunade moaned, Shizune’s mouth and throat pleasing her rod while enjoying the view of Kushina pounding her from below. She took her balls and kept close to her lips, giving them a suck as her own large sack began to tingle and tighten, Shizune sucking her faster in response as the blonde and redhead reached their plateaus. Tsunade reached down with her free hand and grabbed her assistant’s head, working it like an onahole as she bucked her hips. Kushina pulled out almost all the way out, held Shizune’s wrist behind her and then slammed her wide hips into her with a pleasured groan, Shizune moaning deeply each time, vibrating Tsunade’s dick.  
  
Kushina repeated this powerful thrust again and again, each time her prodding cervix and forcing it to give more and more until she finally broke through, setting off a chain reaction of orgasmic bliss. First Kushina herself blew, lodging herself inside Shizune to release her big balls contents directly into her womb, the feeling of hot cum in her deepest part set off the brunette, clamping her pussy tightly on the redhead as she came, and finally Tsunade let her mind go blank as she pulled her apprentice’s head balls deep down on her dong, pouring a gallon down her throat, some of it coming back up out of her nostrils.

 Once everyone had a moment to catch their breath, Shizune stood up over the Hokage’s cock. “Now I want to ride you with my ass.” She said, lowering herself and spreading her cheeks to take Tsunade’s Lady-Length into her rectum. Teacher and student both moan, the younger putting her hands behind her head as she bounced up and down. Tsunade resisted the urge to thrust her hips up, Shizune was the type to save anal for special occasions, so it was tempting to just grab and tear her ass up, but she focused on her breathing and let her do all the work.

Kushina sat down on the blonde in front of Shizune, having let herself go a bit with her age and sedentary position, she put on a bit of weight, and so her pudgy belly made a perfect seat as she straddled her, with a grin she started moving, the semen, spit and pussy juice still coating pecker as as slick lube between the soft mountains, the hung herm humping the Hokage’s humongous heaving humps. Tsunade grinned back and licked the mushroom tip that kept poking out, the redhead’s cock just long enough to reach all the way through her valley. Shizune held onto Kushina’s shoulder for support, allowing her to bob deeper and harder, the Kage-cock crammed up her crapper dribbling pre to make riding easier and faster. Kushina pushed harder, gripping Tsunade’s tits tighter, allowing to take the tip into her mouth, humming around it as her tongue flicked her cumslit.

For the next few minutes the Hokage’s office was ruckus of moans and hums the sound of flesh smacking paginate flesh. Tsunade eventually gave it reached behind Kushina, grabbing her assistants hips and hammering up into her, as deep and hard as she could, Shizune cried out, grabbing onto to Kushina’s sensitive D-cups, who was set off by the surprised fondling, soiling her leader’s face with her vast volume of sperm. Jism spewed from her spout in high pressure jets, leaving her to pant and fall over with it’s conclusion as Tsunade finished off inside Shizune, who squirted all over her chest, her eye’s rolled up as her back passage was stuffed full of spunk.

  
Kushina slowly got back up to her knees, turning to see Shizune, laying on top of Tsunade, her face satisfied and content, both drenched in dozens of liters of girl-dick cum. “Ah, Maybe have lunch another time then?” Tsunade chuckled and shook her head. “Yeah, I think I’m behind on paperwork as it is. I’ll spot you if you want to just get some ramen or something though.”. Kushina got some tissues and cleaned herself up as best she could before getting dressed and saying her goodbyes, taking her scrolls and a bit of lunch money with her.

Tsunade got a blanket for Shizune and made sure she was comfortable on the couch, when a thought occurred to her. Shizune hadn’t made her do anything she doesn’t do to her already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it happens, I'm posting this on Naruto's birthdate, his profile is how I know watering plants is his hobby, that's why that comes up in the very start of the chapter. Barring Kurenai, Moegi, Anko and the other minor females (like Kiba's mom and sister, or Hanabi) I've pretty got much got bases covered as far as young vs old futa are represented, so it's pretty much up in the air who will be getting paired to get their freak on in the next scene.  
> But know this, someone *will* be getting knocked up, because three chapters too long without an impregnation in a Futaverse. So look forward to that.
> 
> If you like my work, wanna see more and stay updated about it, check out my discord where you can hang out, talk and play with other cool nerds like me, with topics ranging from cartoons and TTRPGs to Shipping and shitposting: https://discord.gg/4SZ8Gk3


	3. Getting Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a hot day, Anko decides to cool off with her favorite activity, until Kurenai catches her and becomes her new target.
> 
> Kinks: Self-suck, Cum inflation, cervical penetration, breeding, Internal watersports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was something I kept going back and forth on, once I had picked the pairing it was a matter of trying to justify the breeding. This is the third version of this chapter, which was the original working idea for the scene, another idea was for it to be drunk sex in a cheap/love hotel but I ultimately this one was more fun to write, so much so that I ended up with 4k words. Happy Fapping!
> 
> Anko  
> Frame/Figure: Lean /Hourglass  
> Build: Atheltic & Curvy (Bombshell)  
> Hips/Thighs: Fertile /Thick  
> Breasts/Butt: DD cup /Firm Heart  
> Penis: 20 inch, Girthy, uncut  
> Balls/Cum: Oranges, 3 liters  
> Pubes: Dense, Trimmed  
> Fetish: Watersports  
> Notes: Abs

It was about that time again, preparations for the Chunin exams had started, and everyone with responsibilities to the exams were underway, getting everything ready.

For Anko Mitarashi this meant daily dives into the forest of death, making sure the predators weren’t too overpopulated, poisonous plants and venomous insects kept to a manageable level, and routes to the central tower still navigable. They needed to keep the rookies challenged and weed out weaklings, but it can’t be a slaughter fest, or else the Jonin would start a betting pool. Not that Anko would be against it, but it was the council’s orders.

She wiped her brow after checking all the gates were locked and secure, with this damn heat wave she couldn’t decide if she would prefer the thick, muggy humidity inside the forest, or the unceasing scorch of the sun outside it. Her body sweated, and she took off her jacket, holding it over her shoulder as she strutted on over to her resting place, a small bench next to a vending machine by a rear door at the back of the academy.  
  
She let out a relieved breath, at this time of day it was shady, and the wind was caught in such a way to provide her with a nice cool breeze, far superior to the AC just inside. The best thing about this spot though, was it’s privacy. Grabbing a can from the machine and taking a audible slurp as signal, it was time to cool off.  
  
Skillfully, she maintained her hold on her beverage as she used the other to undress. “Well hey there Fella’” She greeted her flaccid pecker as it emerged. She had another glug as she begin to stroke it, instantly feeling her blood began to flow. She felt it grow harder under her fingers and palm, bigger, the veins bulged outwards, until finally a big monster of meat was sticking out from her pelvis.  
  
Anko grinned, proud and impressed by her own anatomy as she peeled her foreskin back. As a teenager everyone else was jealous of her, and as an adult, she had a well deserved reputation for having possibly the biggest bastard of cock in the whole village, capping out at just under two feet and nearly as thick as the can of cola she took one last sip of. It was time to have a much more refreshing drink.  
  
Rolling her back onto the wall of the building behind her, the Jonin planted the soles of her feet on the bench, grip her base to keep the towering meat stick steady and lowered her head. Humming, her lips sucked back and forth on her smallish tip, then she ran her tongue around it again in circles, occasionally alternating directions, stopping only to take laps at the cumslit.  
  
Normally, one’s own sense of their body meant that the brain would anticipate a sensation, it was why one couldn’t tickle themselves for example. So normally to fellate oneself was to feel more like performing then receiving. But for futanari, seemingly evolved for everything sexual, this wasn’t the case, so as Anko licked up some precum and descended lower on her shaft, she felt both the pleasure of sucking off a big hard cock longer then her forearm, and the pleasure of a hot wet mouth enveloping her girth.  
  
Keeping herself in her mouth, she adjusted her position a bit, and placed her free hand on the back of her head, giving it a push. Gagging and moaning, she worked her own face like a male sex toy, pressing and tugging her head back and forth. Had she been at home on her couch and bed, she would fold her legs back, ankles behind her shoulders and lift her hips up, pushing downward, her big citrus-sized gonads descending upon her nose and eyes, truly fucking her own face.  
  
On a bench at the back of the school, she couldn’t properly or comfortably contort her body to get the right angle to deepthroat herself, but she could settle for halfway, she had done this before. She placed one foot back on the ground for stability and lifted the other, grabbing the ankle and holding it behind her neck, though she could only suck half of herself in this manor, she could make up be being faster. As a bonus however, with this pose her dick was lodged between her tits, and could squeeze it between them with her thigh and the bicep of her base-gripping arm.  
  
The impromptu titfuck did a good job of picking up the slack, a few more strokes and she already begin to feel her testicles growing hot and tightening up. She hadn’t blew a wad since her ritualistic morning masturbation, a few hours wouldn’t mean much to others, but even a herm’s balls could store only so much semen, and she produced a lot. She worked herself faster, feeling her shlong twitch and pulse more and more violently in her throat with each passing moment. Focused only on hitting that finish line and feeling the sweet bliss of orgasm, she didn’t care that she had pushed herself deep enough on her cock to constrict her airways, she just wanted to feel her nutsack pour its contents down her throat. The end was in sight, she could feel herself on the edge of ejaculation, closer and closer it came, the moment was at hand. The door opened, a woman gasped, and a startled Anko flinched off her self just as she hit her peak.  
  
Anko let out a long deep moan, her body shivering as her cock exploded, rope after rope of thick white cream spewed forth for several seconds, globs of white splattering to the ground as far as three meters, forming many puddles that must have been a gallon collectively.  
  
Kurenai, covered her face hiding both a blush and laughter at her colleague’s expense. “S-sorry.” She tried not to chuckle. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Anko sighed as she came down from her high. “No...haa...no biggie, You couldn’t have known.” She looked longingly at the mess she made. “What a waste though...” That cum could have been her protein serving for the day, well, the second one, but still. “So,” Anko slumped back in her seat, “What can I do you for?” Only a futa could be so casual when stark naked, much less after getting caught busting a nut. Though in village full of them, it was common to find herm’s casually masturbating where ever public decency wasn’t a concern, they’d been know to idly rub their dicks all the time at home, even when they had company over.  
  
Kurenai pointed to the vending machine. “The one inside was out of green tea.” Anko gave an affirmative “Ah.”  
“Maybe I should have knocked?” Anko shook her head. “Doesn’t bother me, but I *did* want to drink my baby-batter you know.” Kurenai rolled her eyes. “Why are you hanging out back here anyways?” She made her way past Anko, carefully stepping over the cum puddle closest to the bench. “If you wanted to get off, that pink haired twerp from team seven is giving blowjobs in the upstairs bathroom right?”  
  
“This is my cooling-off place.” Anko smirked, Kurenai took another look at her, even inside with the AC’s on full blast people were sweating, but she looked like she had just got out of cold bath, toweled off, and stepped into a freezer by comparison, she even noticed that her own skin was marginally less moist. “huh....maybe I’ll stay here for a bit then.” She slipped a coin in the slot and punched a button. Anko beamed. “Alright, but only if you don’t tell anyone. This spot will be hot-day hang-out.” Kurenai shook her head. “Sure.” She bent over to get her bottle. Anko took a look of course, just because she came that much didn’t mean she was satisfied.  
  
Kurenai stood back and turned around, Anko turned her head and tried to look inconspicuous, but Anko had been around enough hermaphrodites to know when one was checking her out, A woman like her, with nice mature hips and a toned body was desirable to the ceaseless sex drives of the futanari. Besides, Anko being as well endowed as she was, her erection wasn’t something you can easily hide.  
  
Actually, come to think of it, this was actually the first time she had seen her colleague in the buck.  
  
She was....well, to simply say she was attractive was putting it mildly.  
  
For the most part, Kurenai was heterosexual, she was sure she was anyways. She knew she liked men, always had, and never dated another woman. But then, here and there, she would find the odd woman who she found sexy, and like everyone else she had her fair share of curiosities as a teen, a few of which she experimented on.  
But Anko was certainly nothing to sneeze at, a full bust made for a DD bra, a shapely figure, killer legs, a trimmed bush, and a bombshell body equally as muscular as it was curvy. And of course, that package between her legs.  
  
Kurenai *knew* she was straight, but it wasn’t gay to be turned on by a massive cock, even when attached to a woman, at least, that’s what she was made to understand during a slumber party she went to at fourteen, where she learned how to give a blowjob to Tsume Inuzuka. She had heard all about Anko of course, over the years, about how her dick “would look over sized on a bull” and she “Cums like a geyser” and of course, the odd rumor of her getting someone pregnant which seemed to pop up about two or three times a month.

 Even in the coolness of the spot, Kurenai begin to feel rather heated, adjusting her collar in response. she gave a cough “W-why are you in the nude anyways.” she twisted the bottle cap, trying to take her mind off certain things by turning her attention to her now suddenly-greater thirst. “Like I said, this is my cooling-off spot” the other Jonin answered.

 “I thought it was just so you could indulge yourself.” Kurenai took a sip.

“Well, that too.” Anko gripped her shaft and gave it a few tugs. “This little bastard needs to go off about three times a day or else my nuts starts to ache.”  
Kurenai coughed up her tea in mid swallow. “Ack. I didn’t need to know that.”  
Anko snickered, at least she wasn’t the only one to miss out on a good drink. “Figured you were curious, you were starring at it for a good moment.”  
Kurenai, turned her head away. “It’s not like that, you’re just...” She let it trial off.  
“I’m just what?”  
Kurenai rolled her eyes. “I mean, it’s hard not to stare at how big it is, seriously, is it something you eat?”  
Anko looked up. “Uhh....I have lots of bean soup and dumplings, so, I dunno, maybe?” she shrugged.  
Kurenai pinched the bridge of her nose, “First, I was joking, if diet gave you a big package, every man would be forming lines at dumpling stands, Second, How do you eat like that and stay in great shape?”  
  
“Pleeenty of exercise.” Anko stood up and flexed. “Plus protein, lots and lots of protein, you won’t ever see me looking like an Akimichi.”  
  
Kurenai bit her lip, with Anko actively flaunting her body she couldn’t help but check her out again. Her ass was a perfect heart shape, fit and firm too, those tight abs just begged to be traced with a finger, and those firm biceps would be perfect for holding her down and, no, no! Kurenai blinked till her thoughts turned back to the real world. “W-well...Even exercise has limits, so watch yourself.” She gulped the last of her bottle and tossed it in the wastebin, stepping over some cum to make her way to the door.  
  
“Wait you’re leaving?” Anko asked. Kurenai looked back at her. “I was just having a break. I’ve got work to do.” And a trip to the bathroom, unlike her college she liked to have privacy when she indulged herself.  
“Aw, come one, I don’t have any more work for hours, what am I supposed to do by myself?”  
Kurenai grinned, “Your wearing your birthday suit and have a hard-on, I’m sure you could put that to good use.” She nearly regretted those words as they left her lips, the implications settling in her mind.  
Anko sneered at her, “Now, that’s not a bad idea.” she regretted them completely as the nude bombshell started making her way towards her.  
  
She could just turn around, open the door and leave, just like that, but something prevented her body from listening to her, something, a feeling, between her legs. “You know Kurenai,” Anko said, her stride confident and purposeful. “What kind of work would you be busy with exactly that you couldn’t spend time with me? Academy is starved for missions, and your not out training your team, you’re not lying are you?”  
  
“I, uh...” Kurenai felt a tinge a fear. Mixing with her arousal, it was a interesting combination of feelings to say the least. Her legs finally began to function, and started backpedaling, one who looked would think she was merely trying to give plenty of space for Anko’s massive, flopping erection. Her back hit the wall and she let out a frightened noise as Anko closed in on her body while pinning her arms, not so much invading her personal space as she was violating it. “Aw, C’mon Kurenai, just a little bit of messing around? It’ll be fun.” Anko spoke in that mischievous tone of hers, a voice that was sensual and evil both. “I mean, I’ve shown you mine....” The futa ninja’s eyes traced up and down her colleagues body, like a predator ready to sink it’s teeth into a tasty piece of meat.  
  
Kurenai was seriously prepared to start pulling out her ninja tools if she could. At the same time, she couldn’t deny how damp her panties were, nor could she hide the way Anko’s breath made her shudder. It seemed heterosexuality had it limits. “This is a little* too* forward Anko.” She said nervously.  
  
“So I go for woman I want, sue me.” Anko gave a wink, “I mean, you don’t think those rumors about me exist for a reason. Actually....” Anko looked her dead in the eyes. “I’ve heard bits and pieces about you as well, when was the last time you’ve had sex?” Kurenai felt an arrow strike her dead center, that....was a very good question. The only stimulation she got was at night, on top her pillow with a video playing. “...about, two or three years?” Anko pouted. “Aww, you poor thing, don’t you want to feel good? You know a futa can do all the same things to you a man could, plus.”  
  
“I, I know that, obviously, but I’m not into woman.”  
  
“Would a straight girl look at a killer bod like mine and get all hot and bothered? You’re lying again.”  
  
“I..” Kurenai was cut off, Anko pressed her lips into her, kissing her tongue and all. The grip on her arms loosened and the two kunoichi interlaced their fingers as they moaned into each others mouths. It was so wrong, and yet Kurenai couldn’t keep her tongue still, playing cat and mouse with Anko as her sides were caressed.  
  
She wasn’t sure when or how, but once they finally broke the kiss to breathe Anko’s sneaky magic fingers had worked her clothing off, and the woman was putty in her hands as each piece was slid off one by one. “Black undies with lace?” Anko bemused as the fabric pooled by her colleague’s ankles. “Were you hoping to catch someone’s attention Kurenai?” Kurenai blew out an angry breath and covered what little of her modesty she still had. “I wore it because it’s comfortable.”  
  
“Suuuuure.” Anko grinned and gripped the hem of her panties, and pulling them down to her knees. “And I guess this nice sexy trim is for hygiene?”  
  
“Y-yes.” Kurenai stammered as she covered her crotch. She nearly jumped as she felt the moist tip of the futa’s tongue going up her firm inner thigh, acting on instinct she tried to push her head away, leaving her core vulnerable for Anko to dive into. A gasp escaped her lips as a tingling jolt shot up her spine, Kurenai gripped black locks between her fingers and her body shuddered. No man had ever eaten her out like this, she knew that despite her sexual dry spell, Anko’s cunnilingus was simply heavenly, her oral muscles getting all the nooks and crannies of her long ignored folds. Having female anatomy herself, it made sense that futanari such as Anko were naturally more talented at pleasing women then man, add a decade plus of practical experience, and the ninja could easily bring her colleague to the edge and keep her there for as long as possible.  
  
Kurenai lost track of how long she had been writhing with Anko between her thighs, it could have only been a couple minutes or maybe a whole hour, but it was certain her body was much hotter and sweatier now then when she first arrived. She would’ve called it torment had it not felt so good, or perhaps she should because of it. It was teasing, pure and simple, Anko would not let her have release until she knew she could go all the way with her. At that point, she realized that Anko was spelling letters with the strokes of her tongue.  
Y-O-U W-A-N-T C-O-C-K  
  
“Yes!” She cried out as the message was received. “Yes! Anko I want your cock, please let me cum already!”  
It was at the point she realized that she had been grinding herself on the exam proctor’s mouth this whole time, who responded to her demands by giving her clitty some long overdo love, circling and flicking it, and as she sucked it between her lips, Kurenai burst.  
  
Ecstasy and wonder circulated through her whole being as she had the biggest orgasm of her entire life, goosebumps all across her skin and toes curling as her juices poured shamelessly, drenching her thighs. Kurenai had never squirted before, though that was probably still true seeing as that was more of splash judging by the sound of the fluids hitting the pavement. Anko kissed her pubic moaned, then her navel and breasts as she made her way back up to eye level, chin shiny with her colleague’s nectar. There were no words between them, both knew and embraced the understanding that Anko was going to tap that for as long as she fancied.  
  
Somewhere, in the still sane recesses of her mind, Kurenai recalled something important that had to be done but she couldn’t quite place her finger on it, not when she and her hormones were burning in anticipation as Anko lifted her leg, ankle on her shoulder as the tip of her cock lined up to her entrance, practically kissing it. The two locked eyes for a moment, able to feel the heat of each others organ, Anko confident and in control, Kurenai nervous, excited, anxious and needy. A beat passed and both kunoichi moaned as several inches of futa cock speared deep inside of a pussy longing for such a fill.

 Three years starved of sex, Kurenai had gone through a few toys in that time, the best was a sizable, black colored bastard called Big Dan and it was money well spent, but it had nothing on a real flesh and blood phallus, one just as girthy and twitching pleasingly within her depths. Anko’s rod was even hotter then her body inside, and she had plenty of time to enjoy that feeling as the futa ninja slowly and rhythmically sawed back and forth within her neglected walls, ensuring she would firmly imprint the shape and size of that beast of a boner in her mind and pussy.

As her coworker’s body adjusted, Anko gradually and surely increased her efforts, pushes hitting with more force and going deeper as the minutes passed, but each pull was as slow and drawn out as when she started. It was quite a sight to look down and see the Kurenai-cunt clinging so greedily to her member, she actually chuckled and rewarded her friend with a firm squeeze of her tit. The soft flesh conforming to her grip gave her an idea, so she reached behind to give her ass a grope as well, firm and round, it was a perfect playtime posterior that begged to be spanked and kissed, she made a note to do so as her finger probed her hole.  
  
Kurenai cried, her tit handled, her pussy stuffed and a finger up her ass all at once after all this time of only her own hand to relieve her was bring her to her limit quickly, she lost control of her voice, screaming and moaning loud enough to be heard through the door at her back as she shuddered all over. Anko took that as cue and begin to properly slam her, the tip of her cock kissing her womb as it stirred up the kunoichi’s insides. At some point Kurenai’s other leg had been lifted, the hand that had fingered her was joining it’s sibling in fondling her sensitive bust. She was being suspended off the ground against the door by Anko’s hammering hips alone, the rapid thrusts turning her pubis a few shades red as her balls slapped her ass.  
  
“Gah! Uhn! Kurenai! Fuck! I’m gonna come!” Anko panted between words, punctuating each with another attempt at breaching the entrance to her colleague’s baby chamber, her narrow tip doing a good job dilating it.  
Kurenai held onto the Anko by her shoulders, her whole form shiny with sweat as her own peak came in sight. “Ahn! Inside! Do it inside me Anko!” As soon the words left her lips the futa sped up, slamming her faster and faster, and she could feel her nuts constricting from how rapidly they flopped against her, that cockhead pushed further and further agaisnt her cervix, until finally, Anko made one last stroke seemingly in slow motion. Kurenai’s cervix gave in, and as she felt the crown pop inside of her womb, she let her mind go blank as their dams burst in unison.  
  
Once again, Kurenai had the biggest orgasm of her life. She had been ejacualted inside only a few times before, but this was on a whole another level. Her entire body felt like gelatin, gelatin and liquid heat which filled her depths, a bulge growing in her belly to contain it. It had struck her then, the thing she forgotten. She hadn’t used a seal, but then, it probably didn’t matter, infertility jutsu worked by making the reproductive system more inhospitable to sperm, so it was close to but not quite a 100% success rate, and with Anko’s virility, she was more likely to beat her student Shikamaru in a game of strategy then avoid getting knocked up with her coworker’s bastard child. Actually, A baby between the two of them would be kind of adorable.  
  
With that, she embraced the pleasure of being impregnated with an open heart, her pussy milking Anko’s cock for all of it’s hot, sticky payload until her stomach inflated to the size of beach ball. “Uhhhnn, fuck.” She held her bloated tummy, sensations slowly returning to her body as her nerves recovered from their overcharge. Anko rested her head on her breast, panting slowly. By then, the soup she drank had worked its way through her, and now that she had relieved herself....Well, she could now relive herself. Kurenai raised an eyebrow, wondering what that feeling was until she could hear the pitter-patter of the backwash hitting the concrete. “What the fuck? Anko are you pissing inside me!?”  
  
“Nawww~ but It feels good!” The exam proctor complained. Once she finished she pulled out, watching her mixture of cum, pussy juice and urine spill out of the kunoichi cunt in a nasty, kinky display. “Hawt.”  
  
“Warn me next time, that’s disgusting!” Kurenai barred some teeth.  
  
Anko giggled. “Next time? So this ain’t a one off?”  
  
Kurenai replied with a roll of the eyes, getting some more chuckles out of her colleague her kiss her cheek. “You know, you were really pretty with your eye’s rolled up and your tongue out like that.” Anko told as she carried to the bench, sitting her on her knees and making her sticking her butt. “How about a round two to make it up?” she gave her ass a firm slapped, crossing off that part of her mental to-do list. “Um....I can spare...two, no three hours.” Kurenai told her as she felt those lips plant themselves firmly against a cheek.  
  
It was a complete lie, in fact she was already behind work as it was, but between doing paper work in a stuffy oven for an office or getting fucked like this by a well-endowed bombshell, she needn’t think too hard about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was coming up with parings and scene prompts for this fic, I ended up coming to a Naruto x harem idea. Could make for a good One-shot, if only because I want to do some Hetero smut just to round out my content. But then I still have yet to make anything Gay or /ss/ focused either aside from some scenes in other works that are still futa centric.  
> Meh, I guess I write what my imagination comes to and it often comes to futa because of course my mind goes there the most, shameless perversion at it's finest. 
> 
> Till next chapter, Safety and peace out!


End file.
